<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Светлые глаза by bathfullofglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264897">Светлые глаза</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass'>bathfullofglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daft Punk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда желания сбываются чуть позже, чем хотелось бы</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Светлые глаза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написан под впечатлением The Kills - Pale Blue Eyes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ги стоит возле высокого окна и курит, вдыхая и выдыхая медленно и вдумчиво. Хмурое утро подсвечивает его бледную кожу опаловым. Он похож на призрака в этом сиянии, и Тому кажется, что их разделяет не полтора метра тишины, а пропасть из перечеркнутых за одну ночь лет. Чувство неопределенности берет его сердце в тиски.</p>
<p>Дождь барабанит по стеклу, и Томас пробегает пальцами по спинке кровати, пытаясь отвлечься, подхватив заданный ритм. Ги оборачивается и обводит своего друга долгим взглядом светлых глаз. Томас отдергивает руку, словно ожегшись, и смущенно смотрит снизу вверх. И ведь есть, от чего испытывать неловкость: над ключицей у Ги-Мануэля синеет кровоподтек, который вчерашней ночью оставил Том. Засос. Банальный засос. Щеки Тома пылают.</p>
<p>Ги же, наоборот, оплот спокойствия. Как и всегда. Хотя нет, вчерашние стоны и ругательства, и пальцы, вцеплявшиеся в плечи Томаса так сильно, что наверняка остались царапины, выбивались из образа айсберга, холодного и отстраненного, недоступного пика.</p>
<p>Пика, который Тому удалось покорить. Он не хотел этого. Точнее, хотел, но не так. Чтобы не было телефонной ссоры с Элоди, не было выпитого после виски и не было той отчаянной жажды, с которой на него смотрели светлые глаза, жажды, которую он ждал так долго, что потерял надежду и отпустил это желание. Вот если бы чуточку раньше, когда в ответ на все провокации Ги только ухмылялся… </p>
<p>Он всегда был в мыслях Тома. С самого момента знакомства. Любой идеей, любой новостью Томас делился в первую очередь с ним. И девушек, с которыми намечалось что-то серьезное, вел в первую очередь на строгий суд Ги-Мануэля. Пока не понял, что любой, самой длинноногой красавице и умнице, он предпочтет Ги, его загадочную натуру, так полностью и не раскрывшуюся за долгие годы знакомства. Его светлые с поволокой глаза. Его губы с неизменной сигаретой, которую хотелось выдернуть и отбросить, а освободившиеся губы – целовать, целовать, целовать.</p>
<p>Он всегда был рядом, как отражение в зеркале, протяни руку – и вот он. Общие мысли, общее мнение, общее дело. Различия только сплачивали. Молчаливость Ги подстегивала общительность Томаса, и тот кружился в вихре новых и старых знакомых без опаски, зная, что вымотавшись, он найдет покой у Ги. Дружеские объятья, хлопок по плечу, короткая фраза – Ги знал, как поднять ему настроение. Но Тому хотелось большего.</p>
<p>Когда он сам подходил к очерченным дружбой границам, пытаясь внести в привычную жизнь чуть больше нежности и чувственности, Ги на мгновение замирал, и глаза под нахмуренными бровями темнели. Он недовольно бурчал что-то или отшучивался и зажигал новую сигарету. Раз за разом – не менялось ничего. И Томас оставил бесплодные попытки. Убедил себя, что дружбы будет достаточно. Женился, черт подери. А оно оказалось…</p>
<p>Ги докуривает сигарету, тушит ее в переполненной стеклянной пепельнице, возвращается к кровати и садится рядом с Томом. Смотрит на косые дождевые струи.</p>
<p>– Нам не стоило этого делать, – произносит ровным голосом. Констатирует.</p>
<p>– Пожалуй, ты прав, – пожимает плечами Том. Действительно, вчерашняя ночь всё только усложняет, спорить с этим бесполезно.</p>
<p>– Ты женат, – продолжает Ги тем же тоном.</p>
<p>– Я знаю, – вздыхает Томас и падает назад, на подушки.</p>
<p>– Это грех, – распятие возле синяка назидательно вздрагивает, когда Ги поворачивается к нему.</p>
<p>– Да знаю я, – стонет Томас.</p>
<p>– Но тебе понравилось, – усмехается Ги.</p>
<p>– Да, – голос звучит приглушенно из-за прикрывших лицо ладоней. Отрицать нет смысла. Он отрывает руки от лица и смотрит прямо в насмешливые глаза: – А тебе?</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Ги наклоняется и целует его. И начинается новый отсчет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>